This invention relates to an integrated zener diode and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit having a current-voltage characteristic of the conventional pn-zener diode and which is capable of being integrated and assigned to two-polar use. Further, the term zener diode is understood to mean a pn-diode whose breakdown mechanism is governed by the zener breakdown and not by the so-called "avalanche"-effect, hence a pn-diode having a negative temperature coefficient of the breakdown voltage below about 5V. Relative thereto, reference is made to the technical journal "Electronic Industries" (February 1959), pp 78 to 83.
As is well known, zener diodes are classified according to types corresponding to selected zener breakdown voltage ranges. One problem in the mass production is to achieve certain types as desired by customers. In the manufacture of conventional zener diodes, this is accomplished by selecting semiconductor material having a predetermined specific resistance, and is more difficult when tolerances in breakdown voltages are demanded.